


On the Edge of a Blade

by satashii



Series: MReyder one-shots [3]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Biotic hijinks, Facial Shaving, Implied Body Modification, M/M, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life, Swearing, but mostly PWP, no beta we die like men, not completely pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satashii/pseuds/satashii
Summary: Sometimes its the small, private moments of life that are most important, that you treasure. Simple acts can affect you in not so simple ways.Or, Scott didn’t know he had a shaving kink until Reyes.
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal
Series: MReyder one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170944
Kudos: 9





	On the Edge of a Blade

Scott couldn’t help but stare.

Reyes seemed unaware of his attention, focused on the task at hand. The white foam on his cheeks and neck was carefully scraped away with confident strokes of the flat straight razor. A few trimming horizontal strokes on his sideburns before a broad sweep down the line of the jaw before cleaning the blade of the accumulated foam and whiskers in the sink full of water with a masterful, well-practiced flick of a wrist. The steam hadn’t yet cleared from the hot shower so the mirror was mostly fogged over, only a small portion of it wiped clear enough so Reyes could shave and not enough to him to see that Scott was spying on him from just outside the open door.

Because Scott was spying on him, his feet suddenly held fast as if stuck in concrete and his eyes unable to move away from the captivating sight before him.Reyes was so unapologetically unaware of how just a simple act had Scott zeroing in on him like the trained sniper he was.

Each confident stroke of the polished silver blade revealing newly bare and tanned skin underneath the generous five o’clock shadow that Reyes seemed to grow over just a few hours.The black whiskers adding an element that made Scott’s inner animal growl in approval and want to writhe in want until they were as close as two people could be, skin to skin. The almost silent noise of the scrape of blade against skin pulled at Scott and made his own skin erupt in goosebumps as he shivered in arousal. The clean, fresh and soap scent of the shaving cream making him feel high as it wafted towards him and made him breathe in deep until the scent coated the back of his tongue.

He wanted to taste again, see what differences the shaving cream caused or if the bottle of aftershave on the counter waiting to be used would sting his tongue as he explored the sensitive, freshly shaved bare skin. Would Reyes shiver as he nudged his nose into the skin chasing the scent underneath the artificial ones of the products—the natural scent and taste of pure undiluted Reyes.

The stubble burn on the inside of Scott’s thighs tingled with the reminder of how Reyes had taken Scott apart less than an hour ago,tongue delving deep even as he’d used the rough texture of his face to push Scott to a higher level of need. The ache between his legs wasn’t a detriment but only a reminder of how much Scott had enjoyed each thing Reyes had done to him. 

He wasn’t ashamed to admit he’d been unable to even use words to beg—just letting out whines of need and clinging to Reyes—by the time that their bodies had fully joined.Reyes had reached deep within him and hitting all those spots that were so sensitized Scott couldn’t hold back anything as stars had burst behind his eyes.Closing his eyes had been the only way to deal with the sensory overload as he’d climbed higher and higher in ecstasy.The powerful strokes that drove into him and the pressure on his sore skin, not chafing but making him aware of each movement so intimate and exquisite until they’d both peaked. His thighs sore yet still wrapped python tight around Reyes, heels locking them into place as he’d encouraged his lover on.

He wanted it again at just the thought of how it’d almost hurt when they’d finally separated. Scott needed it—the edge of pain reminding him of being alive and the pleasure of the afterglow and just being held close.... an intimacy so vulnerable that no one would believe him if he were to tell them that the Charlatan was capable of such tenderness.

Or of having basic human needs.

_Fuck._

Arousal bloomed within Scott. All those jokes about refractory times and he felt like a teenager again given how his science experiment of a body responded to just the simplest of actions from Reyes. He wondered how quickly Reyes would be ready to go again...

He couldn’t tear his eyes away as the smuggler finished shaving, wearing nothing but a navy blue towel anchored firmly by a knot around the waist.Reyes skin glowed in the humid air, hair simply combed back from the face but not yet dry with mouth open slightly as he moved to reach each spot. Then he tilted his head back to display the vulnerable throat as the razor blade traced the same line that Scott had kissed last night, the blossom of a bruise visible agains the skin that made Scott tremble as the razor passed over it.

There were a few water droplets that Reyes had missed that trailed down his back to linger near the base of the spine and Scott wanted to lick them away.Would it be too forward to drop to his knees and kiss away those few drops of water, pull away the towel and show Reyes just how much Scott wanted another round? 

Stalking silently forward as he gave into the pull, Scott couldn’t keep his hands to himself. The fresh boxer briefs he had on hiding nothing through the thin synthetic fabric as he pressed his front to Reyes’ back and hands sliding around the curve of muscles to rest just above the sharp cut of hip bones that peaked out of the towel. The growl to his voice was needy and he crowded close, nose buried just behind the left ear and inhaling as he met his lover’s eyes in the mirror. “Reyes....”

There was just a few dabs of white foam left and the whiskey dark eyes met his with a dancing sort of amusement and the quirk to the lips was private and only for Scott. “Mi vida?”

_Shit shit shit._

Reyes knew exactly how to rev Scott’s libido from hungry to ravenous in a single, purred acknowledgement of what they were to each other.Reyes’ accent deepening in both a taunt and lure that Scott couldn’t resist when Reyes used his first language.

Scott’s hands were roaming, touching and exploring previously conquered territory that now was just as alluring as it had been the first time. One hand spread out flat, fingers just glancing against the towel just below Reyes’ navel as the other slid up to cup the left pectoral muscle and fingers searching out the flattened nipple and the rapid heartbeat underneath the palm and each finger memorizing each dip and texture.

“Reyes....” he called again, unable to stop the instinctive swipe of tongue against skin and teeth catching on an earlobe in warning. He was fully erect and he rocked his hips into the fantastic round ass cheeks until he found the groove between to slot into.

One rock of the pelvis then a second, more insistent, one that was met with a pressing back into Scott that was instinctual as Reyes’ rolled to meet him halfway. Reyes’ hands sought his and their fingers tangled as his spine relaxed into Scott, head falling back to give more access and rest on Scott’s shoulder. “Mi vida....” was the hitched, breathy response that oozed need. “Cariño....”

“Reyes,” Scott seemingly had been already reduced verbally to just his lover’s name. His mouth latched onto the skin under it, fingers scrambling for better grip. He could almost taste Reyes’ arousal as a musky male scent that he attributed to Reyes—and only Reyes—clogged his nose. So good. Reyes was so good.....

“Scott!” Was the shout of need as Scott pushed his hand lower to pull at the knot and it released almost instantly. Reyes’ guttural call of his name making Scott’s biotics flicker across both of their skins as Scott’s control began to slip. The electric tingle as a biotic field covered them both in pulses that followed each twist and turn of muscle and bone to tease and titillate. Scott was working on instincts rather than on a plan, not missing the effect of his biotics on the man writhing against him which was punctuated by a high pitched whine that cut off with a Spanish curse.

It seemed Reyes was, in fact, ready to go again.

The twist of Reyes’ body under his hands was quick as their positions were reversed, Reyes impatient and wanting more access as his mouth latched onto Scott’s, Scott was effectively pinned against the hard stone of the counter and Reyes’ eyes gleamed in predatory satisfaction.Unwilling to separate even a millimeter more than necessary, Scott’s hands rested on Reyes’ chest, the feel of each ragged breath ratcheting up his own until he was panting open mouthed in want.

He could taste Reyes’ arousal on the air, the pheromones most humans didn’t consciously notice highlighted by Scott’s extra sensitive and scientifically tweaked senses.SAM’s instructions on how Scott was the equivalent of a human bloodhound was generally not useful but he did appreciate it when it meant that he could luxuriate in the waves of lust coming from his lover that were an intoxicating bouquet. “Reyes....” Scott called before claiming the other man’s lips again.

This close, Scott could watch the dilation of pupil that swallowed the whiskey colored eyes before the curtain of thick eyelashes fell to half mast. His biotics swirling around them to create an artificial wind, Scott didn’t resist as Reyes’ hands found the thin cloth and yanked hard enough that it tore around him and fell to the floor in scraps. The eager way Reyes hitched him up until his bare ass hit the coolness of the counter and legs were spread to allow his lover even closer and he could anchor his ankles to keep Reyes tight against him.

Hands were roaming, caressing and pulling in hunger. Scott’s arms wrapped around Reyes’ shoulders, one hand buried in the silky strands of hair to keep their mouths together as the other rested between the shoulder blades to feel the flex and coiling of muscles as their bodies dove together. Somehow in all of this, Reyes managed to get his hand around both of their erections and give several pulls, making Scott’s back arch in pleasure as he bit at Reyes’ lips in a whimper.

Endearments dripped off Reyes’ tongue in a mix of Spanish and Common interspersed with a few explicit instructions of just how Scott drove him to distraction. The jumbled speech and interruptions of love bites and kisses as they aggressively made out, Scott’s limbs wrapped around Reyes not allowing any escape. As Reyes’ pressed forward to tilt him, Scott found his legs separating further to allow access and the nudge against his entrance elicited a choked off whine.He wanted Reyes back inside him—now. “Reyes!”

Scott didn’t really have the coordination to pull this off by himself but when the tube of lube shot through the air from the bedroom and smacked into the mirror that he was braced against it made both him and Reyes pause. Reyes’ eyes were round in shock as he stared at the tube that now rested next to Scott. “How?”

Feeling SAM’s embarrassment now that he wasn’t preoccupied, Scott snorted and then began guffawing as he curled into Reyes. “Mi vida?” Reyes panted out, his fingers trying to guide Scott to look at him but he just pressed his face into his lover’s sternum in stubbornness.

Reyes was persistent and he finally gave in to the urging as his laughter faded. Looking up to meet Reyes’ perplexed and worried frown, Scott managed an explanation of sorts. “SAM.He... he used...helped? my biotics pull it because I want you. Last time we fucked without lube I was a bit sore.”

Reyes bit his lips, seemingly trying to decide between smirking in pleased satisfaction at the memory of that time—which they’d both been pretty desperate while out in the Badlands and happy about any sort of sexual contact at the time—but also concerned over Scott’s wellbeing and the implication that he’d hurt Scott. “He’s concerned?”

Scott knew he was blushing. “Mostly because I was tetchy that we couldn’t do that thing I wanted later that night.”

The possessive hunger this inspired in Reyes was visible and his grip tightened around Scott reflexively. “You were sore,” he half-protested.They’d found other things to preoccupy themselves with and the night had still ended quite satisfactorily.That had been the night he’d found out about all of Reyes’ hot spots...including the one right above his hip....

Reyes was right—Scott had been sore but he’d treasured the reminder of their coupling for the few hours it had lasted. SAM obsessively would wipe away any sort of injury or mark on his body—it was what he was programmed to do and with the nanites in Scott’s bloodstream he could do it much more efficiently than a standard non-science experiment human’s body could.This meant that the bruises that Reyes would suck into his skin or the bruises of his hands holding Scott tight as they coupled would fade within just a few hours to leave only memories behind. Scott sometimes desperately wanted to feel them still and the way that they were erased made him sleepless as he missed the phantom reminders of Reyes’ touch after they’d parted and he was on his way to his next assignment.He never slept well the first few nights away from Reyes anymore.

There were times he really hated his father for authorizing the modification of his body without explaining it to Scott. He theoretically understood his father’s concerns about Andromeda and his role on the Pathfinder team but he also irrationally felt like he wasn’t human or normal anymore. Reyes and his relationship was one of the few things that was just his that his father had never touched but the way his body was very obviously altered somedays made Scott feel like a mad science experiment. The fact that Reyes didn’t find his abnormalities off putting was a miracle to him but he didn’t like to bring things to his lover’s attention either.

His last semi-serious relationship in the Milky Way had ended because of his father’s AI research.Josh hadn’t stayed once he’d found out the ethics rules Alec Ryder had bent and hadn’t been there for Scott when he’d lost his commission in the marines and had to face his discharge alone. Scott had bitterly observed that it had just been the last in a string of relationships that his father had somehow either influenced or outright tanked.

Reyes and he hadn’t had a completely smooth start but at least their mistakes had been their own—not his father’s. In his more contemplative moments, Scott even dared to think that his dad might have even actually liked Reyes and vice-versa.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Scott leaned back in to lightly touch his lips to Reyes, eyes sliding shut to enjoy the touch and sharing of breath. “Well... since we have it... how about we put it to use?Make SAM feel like he’s been useful?”

Reyes snorted into his mouth before deepening the kiss to be less than chaste.Without further discussion, his hands were back and pushing Scott to brace against he mirror as his legs pushed apart to allow access.Scott let Reyes do the work, breath stuttering at the cool touch of lube but just focusing on enjoying the stimulation and letting his biotics flicker across Reyes’ skin.

The oath about “distracting biotics” made Scott smirk as a Reyes began stretching him with the lube SAM had so generously provided so there would be no pain with their coupling.Trying to distract both of them, Scott caught Reyes’ talkative mouth with his and got lost in the tangle of tongues and breath, tightening his hold on his lover—jealous at the space between their bodies.

It didn’t take long and Scott was more than ready. “Reyes!” He insisted as he caught the wrist that was buried four fingers deep in him. “Please,” he softened his tone, begging. “Please....”

Reyes silently responded by giving Scott what he really wanted. The insistent pressing in of Reyes as he entered him, hands clutching and fingers digging in to open Scott for him in contrast to the gentle way their mouths and foreheads touched, muscles quivering under stress as they gave way.Scott’s eyes were open, watching the way that Reyes’ face screwed up in concentration as he struggled for control and to not just forcefully take—not that Scott wouldn’t give him everything.

There was a momentary pause as Reyes bottomed out, filling Scott so full. Scott—in a moment of actual coordinated control—let his biotics whisper across Reyes’ skin which made him gasp. “Move,” he ordered. “Move Reyes!”

With a grumble about bossy biotics, Reyes began to rock in and out. Scott wasn’t a passive participant and pulled him back each time he withdrew. His control went haywire and he knew the only reason he wasn’t causing damage to the room was SAM dampening the effects of his biotics.Reyes’ hair whipped in the artificial wind created by the waves of biotic energy but ignored them, his mouth just as busy as his hips and hands holding Scott in just the right way. Scott clung to Reyes’ shoulders, mouth open and letting loose each mewl of pleasure and whine unashamedly as it spurred Reyes on in encouragement. 

Hitting his pleasure spot with accuracy on each thrust, Reyes eyes were locked on Scott’s face.The open expression was tender and hungry, unguarded in a way they could only be with each other in private.Scott could see the love that Reyes only dared to profess when they were wrapped together and half asleep in his eyes. Their bodies twined as they joined in pleasure. Blue lightening streaked across their skin, crackling in the air as the slide and slap of skin against skin accompanied each movement.

Scott’s perception of time blurred—both shortening as well as freezing in the moment as pleasure began to fry his mind. He couldn’t get close enough to Reyes, hold him tight enough, take him even deeper within his body. He’d had an inkling the first time they’d kissed that he’d never get enough and he now knew that was true. Never enough time together but always filling him in all the ways he’d never knew he’d needed.

Neither of them were making coherent thoughts at this point, their speech a combination of each other’s names and pleas—his in common but Reyes had reverted back to his native Spanish as they both spiraled together. Each push and pull met and reciprocated, mouths and hands busy, hips dancing together as they coupled. The coolness of the mirror and the sink supporting him to allow him to press back into the warm wall of Reyes’ body.

When they hit their peak it was simultaneous. Clamping down on Reyes, Scott shook as he climaxed and it felt like he’d short circuited. There was a loud crack as his biotics snapped against the walls—SAM unable to contain the overload but diverting it away from Reyes’ vulnerable form.

Scott’s brain whited out in pleasure and he lost track for several moments.

Coming back to himself, the cool plane of the mirror behind his back and the rough texture of the stone counter under him a contrast to the heat and stickiness of Reyes’ body bonelessly sprawled on top of him.Reyes’ nose was buried in the juncture of neck and shoulder, his breaths rapid and shallow but his grip relaxed from where his hands rested on Scott’s hips.

Nosing along the line of jaw, Scott rubbed his own unshaven cheek against Reyes’ skin causing a tremble and shiver. Pressing a kiss to the skin as it reddened in stubble burn, Scott grinned at the moan this elicited.

“You need to shave,” Reyes grumbled, not moving.

“Wanna help me?” Scott asked huskily, hands tracing patterns in the sweat over Reyes’ shoulders.

This made Reyes pull back just far enough so one eye could look at Scott to roll at him in exasperation.Reyes kept up the pretense for another heartbeat before his lips curled in the small private smile that Scott knew was just for him. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another one off... this scene just wouldn’t leave my brain so here it is since it doesn’t fit in any other current wip. Inspired by some of the lovely comments I’ve gotten on other MEA fics and tumblr discourse.


End file.
